


Home With You

by JE0NGHYO



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE0NGHYO/pseuds/JE0NGHYO
Summary: It's been eight months, fifteen days and four hours since the world as we know it ended. Before everything had turned into blood and ruin, Jeongyeon had a pretty good life.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Home With You

Jeongyeon wasn’t always such a light sleeper. It used to take the alarm ringing for a few minutes, a couple of nudges, and sometimes even the yelling of her name before she’d finally stir. Since the end of the world, she’s learned sleep is no longer a luxury she had. Every bump in the night was a potential threat.

With practice and a constant sense of anxiety, Jeongyeon has trained herself to wake up at even the slightest sound. This skill was something that had saved her life plenty of times over the months. However, it was a lot more helpful when Jeongyeon had been by herself. Now with Momo in the other bed and Nayeon snuggled up beside her, it kept her up more often than not. 

A deep snore echoed throughout the motel room, followed by a loud breath. It was the same sound that had woken Jeongyeon almost every night for the past three months. Despite Momo’s protests and vehement defense that she doesn’t snore, Jeongyeon now watched as a softer, but still obnoxious, snore left the younger girl's mouth. 

An exhausted sigh escaped Jeongyeon’s lips as she sat up in the bed. Based on the small traces of light shining past the dusty curtains, it was morning. With careful motions Jeongyeon slipped out of Nayeon’s hold and exited the bed. Each morning began the same, with Jeongyeon going over her survival checklist - Nayeon and Momo had laughed when she had first explained it to them, but seeing as they’ve made it this far she knows that it works. 

The list begins with checking their surroundings, making sure every lock is still secured and every exit is still accessible if needed. Jeongyeon quickly tests the old lock on the motel door, and when it doesn’t budge she nods to herself. She quietly maneuvers her way to the window, peeking out between the curtains. The view from their room presented the motel parking lot. It was completely empty, no sign of life anywhere. That was a common theme throughout most of Jeongyeon’s travels- almost everything was devoid of life. Aside from a stray bird or occasional zombie here and there, everything was always quiet. Always lifeless. Even after eight months it still unnerved Jeongyeon. 

Though she had complained about life in the city, she never realized how much she would miss the constant background noise. What she wouldn’t do to hear heels clicking against the sidewalk, sirens wailing in the distance, or groups of friends laughing from the table behind her again. She missed life. She missed people… well, she missed most people. One person in particular. 

After moments of an unchanging view, Jeongyeon determined the coast was clear.

On to the second part of the survival checklist: check supplies. Sneaking past a sleeping Momo, Jeongyeon made her way to their bags. There were only three of them, but that’s really all they needed. Momo was in charge of carrying medical supplies, Nayeon in charge of food and water, and Jeongyeon was in charge of survival supplies (weapons, matches, tape, you name it). 

Since the trio set up camp in the motel a few days ago there hadn’t been much need for any of their supplies. Breaking into vending machines had kept them from eating into their own stash of food and the keys behind the front desk had provided them shelter in a room. However, they were getting low on pain killers- not that they used them often, but with the occasional headache or cramp they came in handy. Jeongyeon made note to stock up on more the next time they went into a town for scavenging. 

“We got everything?” Nayeon’s voice was still laced with sleep. Her eyes were barely open as she stared at Jeongyeon pilfering through their bags. 

“Yeah, a little low on tylenol but we’ll manage until our next supply run,” Jeongyeon’s voice was soft, cautious not to wake Momo. Nayeon had always joked she turned into the Hulk if woken up too early. In swift, silent strides Jeongyeon made her way back over to her shared bed with Nayeon. She sat beside the sleepy girl and moved stray hairs away from her face. 

“How’d you sleep?” Nayeon mumbled a barely coherent _good_ as she melted into Jeongyeon’s touch. “You?”

Jeongyeon shrugged, “same as always.” The older girl sent her a concerned though tired look. “Anyway, I was thinking maybe we should get moving again.”

Nayeon pushed herself to sit up, her tiredness fading as she searched the other’s features. “Jeong, we just got here. Why don’t we stay a little longer? We got enough food for another week or so, and you know Momo doesn’t like walking for too long. It’s not like we have anywhere to be, so why don’t we just hang around for a while?” 

Jeongyeon’s eyes shifted down, her expression contorting into the same serious one Nayeon had become so used to. Nayeon leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Jeongyeon’s lips. “Come on, just a few more days.” Nayeon’s voice was soft yet filled with assurance. Jeongyeon closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against Nayeon’s, “I really, really don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“And why not?” The question wasn’t laced with any malice or annoyance, just exhaustion. They’ve had this same conversation so many times before. Jeongyeon always wanted to move forward and Nayeon always wanted to stay. Each reason to move Jeongyeon gave was never straightforward and resembled more of a _because I said so_. But with no real will to fight her on it Nayeon always complied and followed along. Momo never really cared where they went, she just didn’t want to be alone. 

“Because…” Jeongyeon pulled away from Nayeon, her serious expression shifting into something more solemn. “The longer we stay in one place the more we allow ourselves into a false sense of safety. We get comfortable so we get careless. I’m not willing to risk losing either of you, okay? I’ve already lost too damn much to lose the both of you.” 

The forwardness caught the older girl by surprise. “Okay, we’ll go.” Nayeon sent her a soft smile, filled with understanding and acceptance. “But since it’s your idea, you have to wake up the Hulk.” An airy laugh slipped past Jeongyeon’s lips, her eyes darting over to Momo- who by all means figuratively was dead to the world. “On second thought, we can stay a little longer. We’ll leave when she wakes up.” 

“Oh come on, how are you expected to fight off zombies if you can’t even face Momo?” Nayeon raised a brow as a teasing smirk graced her lips. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at the quip. With a newfound confidence, inspired by her will to get back at Nayeon, Jeongyeon made her way over to Momo.

“Momo, wakey wakey,” Each word was accompanied by a shake in an attempt to wake the heavy sleeper. 

A loud groan filled the room as Momo tried to bury herself into her pillow. “The beast has awoken,” Jeongyeon chuckled over to Nayeon. The comment earned her a kick in the leg from the younger girl. “Beast!?” Momo shrieked as she threw her pillow at Jeongyeon. It was a good thing they were indoors otherwise every zombie in town would’ve heard the girl. “You’re the only beast here! Even the zombies are scared of you!” Jeongyeon received yet another kick. 

Nayeon’s laugh rang throughout the room. Despite the blows from Momo, her lips curved into her usual crooked grin. “Nayeon was right, we should have just left you here.” Momo bolted up out of bed, a pout now on her face. Nayeon stood up to join them, and pulled the two into an embrace. “Aw Momoring, you know we’d never leave you.” The three allowed themselves a brief hug before they gathered their things. 

**+++**

“So, where to boss?” Momo laced her fingers with Nayeon’s as they exited the motel parking lot. 

“I’m not sure, I say we just follow the road until we find a place we want to stop.” The pair didn’t say anything as they followed behind Jeongyeon. 

“Jeong, can I ask you something?” Momo’s question was answered with a nod from the older. “Is there like an end goal for us or are we just gonna walk around forever?” 

Jeongyeon faltered in her tracks, the question not quite expected. “I mean not that I mind either one, but I think it’d be nice to settle down somewhere someday. We don’t know how much longer we have and I just think… maybe it would be nice to find somewhere we like to just spend the time we have left.” 

Jeongyeon turned to look back at her two companions, who were staring right back at her. “You know, I haven’t really thought about it.” That was a lie. She turned back to the road. She knew exactly where she was going, for months she had been pushing towards the only place she knew to go: Buan. A city about 230 miles outside of Seoul and the last known location of her girlfriend... or now ex-girlfriend. 

Before the world had turned into blood and ruin, Jeongyeon had a pretty good life. She owned a cafe, it wasn’t all that much but it was hers and she was proud of it. It had also been the place where she had met the love of her life. Four years ago, just after the cafe had opened and business had been slow, a bright young girl with a warm smile and an infectious laugh made her way into Jeongyeon’s life. She had only been about a year younger than Jeongyeon and was working as an intern at an architecture firm a few blocks over. She’d seen the cafe as she was walking by and decided to check it out. Jeongyeon can still remember that first day so clearly, the way the girl introduced herself with a handshake and a big smile: Park Jihyo. 

The girl continued to make her way into Jeongyeon’s cafe every morning after that. She tried everything on the menu and always made sure to leave a tip. Park Jihyo had become her first regular customer and had become the first girl to steal her heart. The two flirted for months before Jihyo finally gathered the courage to ask her out; which Jeongyeon had only accepted after getting flustered and spilling the coffee she was making all over herself. From that day on, the rest was history. Jeongyeon sometimes can’t remember a life before Jihyo- and never thought she’d have to live a life without. But things change.

Before the dead roamed the streets of Seoul and life still resembled something good, Jihyo had left for Buan to be with her family in celebration of her grandparents' 65th wedding anniversary. Jeongyeon would have gone with her, but with her sister getting back from her trip to Europe she elected to stay in Seoul to pick her sister up from the airport. When news of the zombies first broke out Jeongyeon had tried reaching Jihyo in every way she could think of.There were days before the phone lines went dead and weeks before the power turned off; yet during that time, there wasn’t a single sign from the girl. 

Before Momo and Nayeon, she had nowhere to go. Every city was a ghost town overrun with zombies. Every shred of hope she had was in Buan. Though she knew Jihyo was probably long gone just like the others in her life, she had nothing better to do than go to see for herself. When Nayeon and Momo joined her in their journey, she had been too embarrassed to justify her destination of choice so she kept it labeled as a journey of mindless wander. 

Maybe Momo was right. They needed to just find somewhere nice and settle down. At this point, Jeongyeon can’t bring herself to find a reason to continue her pursuit of Buan. Momo and Nayeon were here and they were alive. Wherever they would go, Jeongyeon would follow. Jihyo was her past, Nayeon and Momo are her future. 

“Is there anywhere you guys want to go?” 

The two heads behind her snap up at the sudden question after minutes of walking in silence. “I think I’d like to go to the beach,” Nayeon spoke first. 

“That’d be nice. I don’t think zombies know how to swim,” Momo added, holding back a giggle; pleased by her own joke. 

“Alright. Then the beach it is.” 

**+++**

An exasperated sigh fell from Momo’s lips for the third time in two minutes. Jeongyeon and Nayeon knew they could no longer ignore the other girl and her not-so-subtle hints for them to stop. 

“Okay fine, let’s take a break. Twenty minutes, got it?” Jeongyeon turned back to Momo, who was already taking a snack out of Nayeon’s backpack. 

The trio found a nice spot off the road. It was hidden by a few trees so any zombie that were to pass by wouldn’t see them unless they looked hard enough. But with rotting brains and no sense of judgement, the girls didn’t have to worry about the undead playing a game of eye spy and finding their hiding spot. 

The girls snacked on various chips they’d taken from the motel vending machine. Meanwhile, Nayeon was leading them in a word association game she picked up from camp when she was a child. 

Their break wrapped up after Jeongyeon beat Nayeon for the third time in a row and the oldest refused to play anymore. “You’re such a bad sport,” Jeongyeon teased. The comment earned her a hit on her arm. After the assault from Momo earlier and the several hits Nayeon was sure to give her throughout the day, Jeongyeon was sure her arms would be sore tonight when they took shelter. 

The walk this time consisted of a new formation. Momo walked slightly behind while Nayeon held Jeongyeon’s hand. Jeongyeon wasn’t much for holding hands, but for Nayeon she’d do it. Plus, there was something so normal about the feeling of holding someone’s hand and the butterflies it put in her stomach. Even now in the middle of an apocalypse, she could still get worked up over something as simple as holding hands with the girl she liked.

Momo made a retching sound from behind the pair as she pretended to vomit at the display of affection. “Get a room you two!”

“Hey, you were holding hands with Nayeon earlier,” Jeongyeon countered. 

“But that’s different. You two are like a couple or whatever.” _Or whatever._

Truthfully, Jeongyeon wasn’t sure about her relationship with Nayeon. They cared for each other very much, that was certain. They were also very much aware of the attraction between them, acting on it on several occasions. But, they never put a label on it - not that they needed to. Was there even really a need for couples in an apocalypse? It’s not like they had a relationship status to update on Facebook or anywhere they could go on a date. 

Whatever they had between them, Jeongyeon liked. Nayeon had reminded her of Jihyo in a way. She had been able to tease her the same way she used to tease Jihyo, and Nayeon would always get riled up just as Jihyo had. They also had similar humor and interests. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but think Jihyo would’ve been fond of Nayeon and Momo if she were here now. 

A clicking sound followed by a gasp from behind her, pulled Jeongyeon from her thoughts. Nayeon and Jeongyeon turned to find a wide eyed Momo with a gun to her head. Two girls stood behind Momo, the taller of the pair had taken Momo’s bag. 

“Listen, we really don’t want to hurt you. Just hand over your stuff and you can be on your way,” the one with the gun had spoken. She looked around their age, her hair was an obviously faded version of whatever bright color she had dyed many months ago (Jeongyeon thinks it must have been orange).

If things were back to normal, Jeongyeon couldn’t imagine either of these girls being anything but nice. Both their faces seemed kind, however their hard demeanor and the gun to their friend’s head stated otherwise.

Nayeon quickly tossed over her bag toward the feet of the taller girl. Jeongyeon stood frozen in place, mind running a million miles per second to try to figure out a way out of this with their lives and their supplies. Even if they were to make it out of this situation unharmed, she didn’t know how long it would be until the next village and even then if said village had enough supplies to sustain them. If she moved to grab her own gun there’s a chance the girl would kill Momo, so that instantly crossed that off the list. She could try pleading for the girls to let them go and they could split the supplies. She could try- 

“Jeongyeon, just hand over the fucking bag already,” Nayeon spat, panic laced in every word. 

The girl holding the gun’s eyes widened. “Hold on a second… Did you say Jeongyeon? You don’t happen to be Yoo Jeongyeon by any chance would you?”

Jeongyeon felt more puzzled than ever, she’d never seen either girl a day in her life and yet they knew her name. “Depends. Why are you asking?”

“Oh my God, it must be you!” The girl exclaimed, a bright smile now gracing her features. She turned to the taller girl, who had just the slightest smile on her face. 

Nayeon turned to Jeongyeon, both mirroring a confused expression on their faces, “do you know them?” Jeongyeon quickly shook her head. 

“Oh how silly of me! I’m Sana and this is Tzuyu.” The girl with the gun said before putting the weapon back into her pocket. “I can’t believe it’s really you! This is great! We should make this a surprise.” Sana said as she turned to Tzuyu. 

The taller, who apparently wasn’t much of a talker, nodded in agreement. 

“Um, no offense… Sana and Tzuyu, but I have absolutely no idea who you people are. I would love to stay and chat, but we’re kinda doing our own thing… So, if you don’t mind can we maybe have our stuff back and take a rain check on whatever _this_ is?” Jeongyeon motioned for Momo to join them by her side, to which Momo quickly complied. 

“Wait, this is a terrible first impression. So sorry. Tzuyu,” Sana nodded for the other girl to give back Momo’s backpack. “Listen, let’s start over. It’s pretty late in the afternoon, and the nearest town is about six miles from here. So, how about you guys come with us for the evening before you go back to doing your thing tomorrow. We can offer you a home cooked meal, a bed, and a bath.”

The three girls exchange looks between each other. The past few minutes seemed more like a fever dream than reality. Jeongyeon grabbed Momo’s backpack from the ground. She was more than a little tempted to have them haul ass out of there. Clearly these girls were insane.

But still how did they know her name?

“Trust us. You won’t regret it, I promise.” Sana could sense their uneasiness. Sana took Momo’s hand in her own and began walking. Tzuyu followed close behind. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon looked at each other once more, still just as confused as when they started this interaction. All they could do now was follow the crazy girls and hope that they could in fact trust them.

**+++**

After walking for roughly thirty minutes, a house came into view. The house was decently sized, two stories and a porch. To the side of the house was a large garden with a green house in the center and a wooden building that Jeongyeon assumes is a chicken coop. The roof has a few solar panels on it, probably not enough to draw extensive power but enough to power the oven if conserved properly. The house has a fairly nice set up, Jeongyeon is impressed. There’s enough open space to keep an eye out for any potential threats, not that many zombies or survivors would stumble upon them due to the secluded location. 

As the group walked towards the porch, Sana turned back to Jeongyeon with a huge shit eating grin that unnerved Jeongyeon to her core. Sana lead them into the home, to which they’re greeted by the sound of running footsteps. Two girls race from around the corner, smiles plastered on their faces. The shortest of them wraps the tallest into a tight hug. The other stops dead in her tracks at the sight of the guests. 

“Um, Sana…” the girl’s voice is so quiet, Jeongyeon can barely make it out. 

“Mina, this is… oh, I guess I forgot to get all of your names.” Sana chuckles, as she links hands with Mina.

Nayeon speaks up to introduce herself first. Mina’s gaze shifts over to Momo who then introduces herself. Then her eyes focus on Jeongyeon, before she has a chance to say her name Sana takes back the reins. 

“And that’s Jeongyeon,” the name rolls off her tongue with such excitement. Her name apparently means something to all of them. Mina’s eyes widen and now the attention of the shorter girl is on all of them too. 

“You mean like-” Mina begins before Sana cuts her off, “Yes. That’s the one. I’m gonna make it a surprise. So, everyone follow me into the living room.” 

The girls do exactly as told and make their way farther into the home. The three guests take up the couch, as Tzuyu, Mina, and name to be determined take their seats in the other available spaces. Sana excuses herself from the room and leaves the six of them to just stare at each other. 

Nayeon turns to Jeongyeon, “these people are insane. We have to get out here, this is so creepy.” Jeongyeon nods in agreement.

Although based on all of them staring at the pair, its safe to assume they all just heard what Nayeon said. Mina gave them a sympathetic look, “Sorry. I wish I could offer a bit of explanation but Sana’s always one for the theatrics. You’re just going to have to let her have her fun. But, if it's any consolation you really are going to like this surprise.”

Momo looks between the tallest and the shortest girl, “So are you guys gonna murder us?” The three other girls burst into laughter and the shorter speaks up, “No. But we can’t promise Sana won’t.” The joke lands flat as Momo’s face contorts into panic.

“She’s joking. No one is going to hurt you,” Mina speaks up yet again. Her tone is so reassuring Momo let’s herself believe she means it. 

“So Mina, Tzuyu, and which one are you?” Nayeon asks the shortest girl, who instantly perks up. 

“Kim Dahyun at your service,” the girl introduces herself accompanied by a little bow. 

Before the conversation can continue the sound of haste footsteps approach them. Sana looks so happy she’s about to burst. Behind her was a girl who looked a lot less enthusiastic than her counterpart. “Sana, what’s going on?”

Jeongyeon felt as if the air had been knocked out of her completely. She’d know that voice anywhere. All of a sudden it felt like she was on autopilot, like her body was moving much faster than her brain. Jeongyeon stood up from the couch and turned to face the voice. 

Jihyo. There she was just a few feet away. Alive and well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! This was my very first fanfic so I apologize for it being a bit rough since it's mostly unedited / unbeta'd.
> 
> I've always wanted to write and seeing the recent rise in jeonghyo fics finally gave me the push I needed to contribute. I've absolutely loved reading some of the recent jeonghyo fics on here (especially gold cage + someone like me so please check them out if you haven't already).
> 
> Although it's not necessary any comments or kudos would be very much appreciated. 
> 
> I also made a writing twitter for in case anyone wants to interact on there @peachsboba :) 
> 
> Thank you again !


End file.
